Gas and Brake
by KismetEvenstar
Summary: Cuddy finds herself overwhelmed by the life she has been living and turns to the only person who might understand House.


**Pairing:** Dr. Gregory House/Dr. Lisa Cuddy  
**Fandom:** _House, m.d._  
**Warning:** Nothing, unless 'Huddy' stories make you sick. ;)  
**Summary:** Cuddy Likes to drive fast. She's hit a brick wall, but not in the literal sense.  
**Other:** I'm just borrowing the characters for my own twisted fantasies. I do not claim to have anything to do with the show _House, m.d._

Cuddy drove fast. It was one of her pleasures in life, driving fast and talking loud. She felt she had earned the right to do them, having spent so many of her years playing submissive roles. All through medical school, then through her internship, finally fighting her way to the top, administrator of the hospital. A position she still had to fight for everyday. All because she was a woman. _Such is life_ she normally thought to herself. And on days like this, when life came piling down on her, she just hit the gas, trying to outrun it. Leave all she worked so hard for behind.

Abandoning a social life to one of a professional woman, a woman of power, was wearing down on her. So she hit a left, and decided to make a house call. She knew there was one person who would understand where she was at this point in her life.

She was wary of her actions, but she was weary of living by the daybook. She saw the way he looked at her, and in the back of her mind had contemplated more than once reciprocated that look. He may jest about the two of them, but she knew genuine longing when she saw it. No, not longing, lust. He had a tell that only she knew about-- when he was genuine, his eyes would change in color, the blue deepening a little bit, as if the heat he felt was contracting his pupils. She wondered if she had a tell too. Not that she needed one. She knew she exuded enough sexuality to please the entire Diagnostics staff. And Wilson to boot.

Another right and she pulled up to his house, still driving above the speed limit. She found a parking space, and slammed on the brakes, satisfied with the feeling of her back hitting the leather seat. She rolled up her windows and cut the engine. Looking in the mirror, she wondered if she should tame her unruly curls, which had come undone and wild during her manic car ride. She decided to pull her hair back in a clip, but not in the severe manner she normally did. Rather, she pulled a simple tortoise shell clip out of her purse and gathered as much of her hair as she could, and let the rest fall where it wanted. She put on some lipstick and decided she was ready for this. Whatever this was. She got out of the car.

House was not expecting anyone, so he did not have on his Sunday best, so to speak. Then again, it was not as if he ever wore his best to work. He reserved that for days he was due in court. And, of course, that train wreck that was a date with Cameron. Although he did not admit to anyone that is how he felt about it.

He opened the door to find a slightly disheveled but extremely sexy Cuddy. Dr. Lisa Cuddy. Sometimes Mistress Cuddy. His mouth seemed to go dry, and he went into automatic defense mode which was, of course, his _only_ way to deal with an unknown situation.

'Don't tell me, they've got you working as the truant officer too. Look, for fifty bucks a day I can have Chase do it for you. It's not like he's doing much for me.'

'No, actually I left work already.'

'But it's only-' House checked his watch, '5:30. What, did the hospital catch on fire?'

'No, I decided to leave work on time today. Can I come in?' Cuddy was having a little trouble breathing, and she felt dizzy. For a fleeting moment she considered what passing through that doorway might mean. She let the wave take her, and waited for his answer.

House noticed that she was panting slightly, and had to force himself to look away from her beautiful body. He turned around. 'Come on in. What do you want to drink?'

Cuddy immediately fell in love with his place. She knew what it was right away that did it for her: the piano. No one knew, but she harbored a secret passion for music. She longed for him to play her something, anything to take her away from real life. Something sweeping and grandiose, complicated. She wanted to sit down at the bench and see if her fingers remembered the lessons that she took as a child, but she didn't. There was something about it, the way he piled papers on it, the positioning of the bench, that showed it was something special to him.

He came out of the kitchen with two tumblers, filled to the top with ice, vodka and cranberry juice. She took one from him so he could manage to the couch on his own, where his cane rest. He sat down while she examined his bookshelf. She was restless, her nerves standing on end. There was an electric current running between the two of them; there was no denying it now. There were no corporate walls to hide it, no interruptions, no room to make excuses.

'I didn't know you read.' she said, taking a sip of her drink, refusing to look at him.

'It is a requirement in order to get into medical school.'

She turned to him, relaxed on the couch. His feet were up on the table in front of him, and he was actually watching television, as if nothing was going on. Her fury returned with a vengeance. Here she was, being dismissed again. Why? What was it about her that made people think she could hold it all together on her own, that she didn't need anyone's affection? Enraged, she walked over and grabbed his cane and threw it across the room.

'Cuddy, what the _fuck_ is going on?' House asked, looking at her for the first time since she walked into the place.

House had been watching Cuddy admire his books with an adolecent glee. Her perfect body was on display for him from behind, and he could not help but stare in wonder. He often imagined what it would be like to have her here, the two of them alone, but now he was disappointed with himself. For the first time in he didn't know how long, he was tounge tied. Not even a snarky comeback would come to his mind.

So like the immature man he was, he had put double the amount of alcohol in her drink, hoping it would loosen her tongue, get to why she had shown up on his doorstep unannounced.

He wanted to reach out to her so badly, to touch her. For all his brash words, his reckless behavior, he really did find her amazing. She was with him as his marriage first split, and his life crumbled. She helped him gather up some of what was left of him by giving him this job. But she did more than that. She _looked_ at him. Not through him. Even though he made her life hell, she still put up with him.

And he could swear she felt the same way about him that he felt about her. There have been gazes that she had held onto too long, or times she passed a hand over his when no one was looking. Not in the condescending 'you did a good job' way, but as if she wanted to hold onto him, for whatever it was worth. And he would have held on to her as well.

House was sliding, disoriented, and it had nothing to do with the two beers he had polished off before she had made her appearance. So he turned to his ultimate distraction. He sat down on the couch, picked up the remote, and flipped through his TiVo until he found last week's episode of 'The OC'. He tried his best to ignore her and waited.

In a whirlwind, she came over to the couch, grabbed his cane, and hurled it across the room. 

'Cuddy, what the _fuck_ is going on!' he asked in awe.

Cuddy couldn't believe what she had done. She felt blood flood her face, the heat making her dizzy. And yet the power she knew she now had over him was intoxicating. She shrugged out of her jacket and let it fall to the floor.

'Do you even see me?' she said. 'Do women normally walk up to your door unannounced and obviously attracted to you?'

There. She had said it.

'I'm not stupid Greg. I see it, I _feel_ it.' She walked over to him and sat down.

'So what do you want to do about it?' she asked him.

House looked at her in quiet disbelief. Of course he had seen Cuddy in this state of mind. Usually when he had ducked some important yet mundane task. But this was different.

He jacket slid down her body, one fluid motion that only accentuated her curves. She was wearing a well fitted camisole, lace edged and extremely tight in the chest. Of course, everything she worse was tight in the chest by his standards.

She sat down beside him and he could feel heat radiating off of her. He knew that he either had to send her home now or they would no longer be colleagues, doctors, or friends. They would become more.

He didn't ask her to leave.

Cuddy saw his eyes darken, that blue that she had come to love, to look forward to. She drew in a breath as he leaned towards her, and at the last moment she stopped. But it was too late. House reached up, buried his hands in her hair, and pulled her close, kissing her long and hard. Their tongues met and at that moment she gave in, reciprocating in the kiss, reaching in, tasting his kiss, their lips melding together. She grabbed his neck and pulled herself until she was almost sitting in his lap, but was smart enough to know that was not an option.

His mouth broke away from hers and she opened her eyes, searching for him. His lips were exploring the flesh beneath her ear, moving into her neck. He was not gentle; his stubble was coarse and scraped against her. But for some reason she liked this, and the grasped his head, pulling him in, allowing him to devour her.

He traveled down, kissing and biting, until he got to her ample chest, and then he looked up at her. 'Lisa?'

Cuddy looked down at House and nodded. He deftly opened the first two buttons and pushed her back on the couch, supporting himself with his one good leg and his arm, allowing his other leg to hang off the couch. He bent down to kiss her again, slower this time, savoring what he had only fantasized about. Her flesh was so warm, and when he kissed the top of her breasts, she arched up against him, asking him to go on. He opened another button, and her bra was exposed, a delicate pink he found extremely sexy in its innocence. He licked between the two of them, cupping them in his hands, buried in the smell of her. She wore a light floral perfume, and although it was the end of the day, there was still a trace scent of it on her.

He opened the last of the buttons, so that her entire upper body was exposed. She lay there, flushed as he took in her smooth stomach. He knew that she worked out. Not too much, she still maintained a softness to her, something that made you want to reach out and stroke that flesh, run your fingers lightly up and down it, giving it goose bumps. He did just that, and was driven to madness as he saw her nipples harden with the sensation.

'Lisa, do you want to move? My leg-'

'Where is the bedroom Greg?'

'Cuddy was reeling. This was better than hitting 100mph that was for damn sure. She pulled her camisole tight around her chest and retrieved his cane, sparing him the indignity of asking for it. She then followed him into what was his bedroom.

She didn't bother with pleasantries. She picked up exactly where they left off. Hoping he was clinging to that cane for dear life, she reached up and kissed him, pushing up against him. She could feel his want for her through his pants, and it made her even more excited. She broke away from him and saw that for all the pleasure he must be experiencing he was in pain.

'I'm sorry, I don't know how to do this.' she said. She didn't want to hurt him, but she knew she would have him tonight, one way or the other.

'How about you concentrate on getting that skirt off and we can go from there.' he said.

She unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the ground. He saw his eyes crawl over her appreciatively as he took her in, wearing nothing but a light pink lace bra and matching throng. He began to undress, never taking his eyes off of her.

She approached him slowly, one foot in front of the other, and kissed him, unbuttoning his shirt, removing it. She unbuttoned his pants and felt his hardness, and was delighted. She pulled his pants off, careful of his leg, and then the stood there, barely clad.

'Well, you go first.' Cuddy said, a wry smile on her face.

House hesitated. 'Come here.' he said.

House did not want to admit that he did not want to take his boxers off. He wanted to shield her from as much of his leg as possible. Although she had seen it before, this was different.

He pushed himself back a little further on the edge of the bed and propped himself on some pillows. 'Come here.' he said again, holding his hand out to here.

She walked towards him, in what seemed slower than ages. Finally she got to him, and he ran his fingers along her most private area, bringing a little gasp out of her.

'Lose the panties and bra.' he said, putting on a condom. Not able to help himself, he said 'Just to let you know, I am offering free prostate exams today.'

'Ha ha.' she said, climbing on top of him. She knew what to do. Careful of his leg, she lowered herself onto his cock, an unbelievable sensation. She moaned immediately. 'Oh Greg.' she whispered. 

Cuddy was careful, but could not believe how badly she wanted to lose control, to roll around in bed with this man she had known for so long. Was it years of pent of frustration? Did she feel this way about him for so long?

She pushed all of those thoughts out of her head and concentrated on being in the now. House's hands were incredibly strong, and he was helping her ride him, bringing her up and down on him. When he let go of her she would bend low to kiss him, to let him take her breast into his mouth and suck on her nipple, to bury his face in the flesh of her neck. She knew she would be raw tomorrow.

She continued at this steady pace, their tongues mingling, respiration becoming faster. House seemed to care less about his leg, and more about meeting her rhythm. He held onto her hips and allowed her to move freely, and she began to sit hard on his lap, driving his hardness all the way into her. She pulled his face up to hers, her hair a mess, the clip long since gone, as her orgasm began to roll over her. 'Oh no, oh no oh no.' she began to mutter. She kissed him once more deeply and suddenly bit his shoulder, crying out 'Oh God Greg!'

House couldn't get over the sight of her moving on top of him. She was beautiful, body taut as she worked each muscle, hips divine that he could not keep his hands off of. He could feel heat rolling off of her, and the transference was wonderful. She was better than any lover he had experienced in a long time.

Why? Why had it taken so long for them to become lovers in the first place?

She began to lose control, and House could see in her face that she was close to the edge of release. He let her go with it, trying to keep up, but knew that at this point she was in a state that was all her own. Looking at her was looking at a woman possessed, and was more than any man would be able to bear. Her body, her face, her wet, tight inner most place were all too much for him. He bucked beneath her, finally releasing. 'Lisa.' he muttered.

A minute later, Cuddy enjoyed her orgasm all over him.

Cuddy rolled off of him, mindful of his leg. She knew she had hurt him as he reached for his Vicodin and popped a couple. She didn't even bother to look at how many he took.

She lay back, satisfied and serene. They were both silent as House gave her a pillow and shared his sheet.

She didn't know what to do next, but Cuddy was sleeping in House's bed.

House looked over at her, watched as her breathing returned to normal, her cheeks dulled to their normal shade of rose. He was in pain, yes, but the sweetness was well worth it.

He gave her a pillow and slid over a bit, shared his sheet. He wanted to hold her, but there was something about her that said she did not want this.

He didn't know what to do next, but Cuddy was sleeping in House's bed.

Link Snark Me

File Me


End file.
